


红色按钮

by LinC229



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 《关于北极基地收容失效化的声明》*神旨意前传





	红色按钮

那男人将两手交叠在一起，左手置于右手之上。他低着头，静静地坐在深棕色的长椅上，陷入短暂的沉思。阳光从彩绘玻璃窗渗入教堂，通路上像是覆盖了一层积雪，没有光覆盖在他身上。这是独属于他的时间，在这座珍贵而不合时宜的教堂中，这是他的要求而他们准许。

时值二九一〇年的最后一天。锁渡在“神”小队的抓捕行动中归案。

“你不像个恐怖分子。”基地长说。那名身材高大的汉子的口吻里隐含着对国联通缉榜榜首的痛恨，或是惋惜。不该有惋惜。

他们现在身处国家联盟位于北极冰盖下的基地。

“你们是回国联，还是在这里待命？”锁渡问。锁渡的双手轻柔交握，他的手腕放在桌面上，皮肤外勒紧一副严丝合缝的铸铁。他没有笑（像往常那样），亦没有愤怒。他像是在谈论天气那样谈论自己的死期，冰盖以上，极夜维持整月永不停歇的暴风雪。在他对面伫立的蓝发青年失神地说：“对不起……”

青年很快被拉了下去。

头顶刺目的白炽灯电线摇晃着，墙面上的倒影也摇晃着。锁渡与“神”队队长相对无言。良久，锁渡望着那个同样年轻的超能力者，摇了摇头。

那男人——锁渡——摇了摇头。

教堂的管风琴琴身曾被狂风所斩断，上帝与耶稣的雕像也早已从断壁残垣中佚失，直到现今，这里依旧寂然，无法发出任何谐和的声律。这些都是久远的，战争打响之前的历史了。为确保没人记得那场战争，国家联盟收缴了每一块砖石，在北极之下秘密重建了一切，重建了那场战争的开始点。有幸能见证这一切的人都没有活着。“都不该活着。那已经过去多少年？”神的队长说。锁渡煞有介事地同意他的话，倒是成功地堵住了对方的嘴。

锁渡对空无一人的面前的长椅决然地摇头，金发像是匍匐的麦浪一样晃动。随即，他起身，深黑色鞋尖踏进光路中。

“对不起。”那句话也曾被不同的人重复过。

“很多人都想杀我！”锁渡说，“但他们都没有成功。”

锁渡常常爱笑。锁渡没有笑。他正放松地坐在直升飞机的第二排座椅上；他的头歪向一侧，正好靠在同伴的肩头。他的同伴——同囚者，共犯，或是唯一的朋友——全身被束缚带裹紧，甚至脸上也覆盖着重重胶带，可比他仅仅一副手铐要压迫得多。

“也许你可以。”锁渡无声地张开嘴型，引擎的轰鸣遮住了一切。他像是追寻着黑暗，往光的深处前行。

“现在我真正握着那个按钮了，是吗？”

二九一〇年的最后一天，北极冰层下如星点般绽开的电力洪流突兀地熄灭了。

《关于北极基地收容失效化的声明》国家联盟的封存提案。粗黑的封条和打码转印在那些薄纸上，在十五年后，被一只年轻的手四处乱翻，从黑暗的保险柜中抽出，重见天日。


End file.
